


Unforgivable

by fallingforfiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unforgivable; she was unforgivable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward AU where Grant finds out that Skye is Hyrda. Enjoy!  
> IT'S ANGSTY AS SHIT, ALRIGHT; WARNING YOU NOW
> 
> (P.S. If you feel like crying, listen to Saturn by Sleeping At Last while reading because that's what I was listening to while writing it.)

She meant to get to the surveillance tapes she had hacked into before he did. None of it would have happened if she had gotten there first and erased the footage she needed to. _None of it would have happened._ But he was just _so_ eager to find out what was happening; who he could punish for the lives lost. He didn't expect to see Skye helping Garret. He never would have expected that. 

When she walked into the room so casually, _she_ wasn't expecting to see him already there. He turned around, facing her with wide, almost frightened eyes. She swallowed hard.

"You're Hyrda....y- you've been lying to _everyone_ this _entire_ time?" He asked in utter disbelief. 

She was stricken silent, standing in front of him, her throat dry. The look on his face was one she was hoping she'd never see. 

"I thought we were fighting for same team." 

"Grant, I-"

"We _all_ trusted you. _I_ trusted you, Skye." His arm movements were rapid; frantic; brown eyes wild and furious. 

He didn't bother to disguise his hurt. He couldn't. 

"Look, I promise I can explain-" She tried to begin, tears brimming her eyes. 

"Somehow, I _really_ doubt that." 

"I never wanted to hurt you! Don't you understand that! I had a job; that was it. It was _never_ meant to be taken personally." She pleaded. 

"It's a little too late for that."

"You, _of all people_ , should be able to understand that when you have orders-"

"You take them without question, sure, but not when you're working for a _psycho_." He stated, deadpan. 

She stepped toward him, reaching out to touch his cheek. He flinched away immediately, taking a few steps back, her heart wrenching. _He would never look at her the way he used to;_ not anymore. She bit her quivering lip. _This_  was why she wasn't supposed to care. _This_  was why she wasn't supposed to grow attached. _This was why._

"I do care about you. What I feel is real, I promise you-" Her voice was but a whisper.

"Do you really expect me to believe anything you say anymore?"

She closed her eyes, a tear gliding down her face. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't blame him, either. She knew how it made her look, which is exactly why she wanted to prevent it; why she _needed_ to prevent it. Because he was looking at her like she was a monster and if he believed it, she was inclined to believe it too. He was the only person she ever had that believed in her completely, wholeheartedly and unapologetically...and now she'd lost him. But it was the _worst_ kind of loss. He was alive and well. His heart was beating, but not for her. It was unforgivable; she was unforgivable. 

She shook her head as a form of an answer, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and staring at the floor. 

He handcuffed her to the staircase, not knowing what else to do with her. It hurt too much to even look her way, the feeling comparable to a scorching burn.   

Everything she'd done really began to sink in as the team stared back at her. Feelings she couldn't quite name washed over her in suffocating breaths as he finally met her eyes. Those eyes she loved so much that now looked at her with the utmost disappointment; glossy and stern. It hurt to look. It hurt to breathe. Everything hurt. 

And try as she might, he somehow always wandered back into her mind, no matter how many times she threw him out. The thoughts were persistent; relentless. Just like him.

It had been eight days since they'd spoken; since she'd heard his voice; eight whole days of being consumed in pure agony sitting on the bed in her cell. She was unable to escape the burning pain in her chest, lying awake every night since, just staring at the ceiling. It always looked the same. 

Being alone with her thoughts had begun driving her mad, there being a single thought never straying from her mind;

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

Because maybe, oh just maybe, _he could have loved her too._

 


End file.
